Video Games
Electronic Handheld Game= A handheld electronic game that is shaped like a coffin and it features Eggy. The game features Break Out and Tetris but both were renamed to have Crazy Bones related titles. Games *Break Out *Tetris Gallery Crazy-bones-bomber-play-craze 1 8a8e9406b318ce3ef68c831bd4c3a1fa.jpg Crazy-bones-bomber-play-craze 1 8a8e9406b318ce3ef68c831bd4c3a1fa (1).jpg $ 57 (2).jpg IMAG0827.jpg IMG 20171115 203531 970.JPG |-| Mini Pocket Game= A small handheld game on a key chain from the late 90's which features the character of either Freddie Frog, Eggy, Brains or Smiley. Each one contains a different take on a classic game but with a Gogo's Crazy Bones spin to it. Gallery $(KGrHqZHJDoFGqM7o4h2BRv6-l086!~~60_57.jpg|Brains variant $(KGrHqFHJDcFDeg2WVbhBRv7!FFSmQ~~60 57.jpg|Brains variant (back) Eggygame.jpg|Eggy variant (back) ToyHandheld.jpg|Freddie Frog variant Frogger.jpg|Gameplay (Freddie Frog) eggygameboy.jpg|Eggy variant Sealed (Front) backofgameboyeggy.jpg|Eggy variant Sealed (Back) |-| Lost in Crazy Town= This is a very rare computer game made by All 4 Fun Toy Products Ltd. of Canada in 1999. The game is titled "Gogo's Crazy Bones Aliens Lost in Crazy Town" and it is the official Crazy Bones CD-ROM Game! The players objective is to accumulate points as they travel through crazy town capturing lost crazy bones, and destroying evil bugs before they destroy you. Players can also play around in the Rumpus Room and view complete Collections of Crazy Bones (including the rare Rocker series), learn about the history of crazy bones, and also use the on-disk link to visit a private website where players will find exclusive rewards and promotions. Story This game takes you on a wild, arcade-style adventure through the zany world of Crazy Bones. When your collection of Crazy Bones mysteriously disappears, you must set off on a fast-paced journey through Crazy Town in search of your prized collection. Could they be in the Crazy Town Cop Shop or scattered all over the parking lot? Explore elaborate new worlds and become part of the action in a quest to recapture your Crazy Bones, one by one, and rebuild your precious collection. But beware - while you search for your bones, you'll fall under attack from arachnophobic assortment of spiders, slugs and some of the creepiest, mutated multipeds ever to make your skin crawl! Do you have what it takes to successfully battle your enemies and rebuild your Crazy Bones collection while traveling through the increasingly complex and challenging world of Crazy Town? Objectives Collect points as you travel through a variety of Crazy Town locations recapturing your lost collection. Earn bonus points for roping in two or more bones at a time and for destroying the evil bugs before they destroy you. Bonus content There is a fully animated introductory cartoon short which features Crazy Carl, Claire and the rest of the residents of the Crazy World of Crazy Town. There is also a Rumpus Room, where you can view the complete collection of Crazy Bones, learn the history of the game and use the on-disk link to visit a private website that is exclusive to users of the CD-Rom, where there is rewards and promotions. Features *Combines strategic thinking with exciting, fast paced, arcade-style game play action. *Over fifty richly detailed levels with fully textured background and a crazy blend of 2D and 3D graphics. *For an added challenge, switch into night mode... if you dare! *Build skill and confidence as you battle increasingly more challenging and sophisticated enemies while recapturing your collection. *View the complete on-screen collection of Crazy Bones, which includes the first three series and the Alien series, which was new at the release of this game. *Track your progress from game to game with a built-in Crazy Bones collector feature. *Bonus features, including the history of Crazy Bones and also on-screen instructions for seven different Crazy Bones style game. Gallery Crazycarl_box.png Cb2.jpg Dumpster screen shot.jpg Rumpos screen shot.jpg ggcb_screenshot_02.png ggcb_screenshot_01.png ggcb_screenshot_03.png ggcb_screenshot_07.png ggcb_screenshot_05.png ggcb_screenshot_06.png ggcb_screenshot_08.png ggcb_screenshot_09.png ggcb_screenshot_04.png ggcb_screenshot_10.png gogo-screen-1.png 657986_20120202_640screen003.jpg DScart.jpg|USA & European cartridges DSback1.jpg|Back view 181761b.jpg|Alternate/prototype box art DSalt1.jpg|European box art Screenshot 2020-01-03 at 5.24.42 PM.png |-| Rush= Gogo's Rush is a mini game available on iOS and Android phones and tablets. The game is an endless runner game, where the player automatically moves forward and must jump over obstacles. Trivia *It was advertised on the back of the North America Power packages. *The app is named as "Gogo Rush" instead of "Gogo's Crazy Bones Rush". *Pictures of actual figures are pasted onto the background. *This game was produced by Bulls I Toys, the same company that made the Avengers Chibis series. Gallery IPI GoGosRush App.png Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Merchandise